gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Listen to Your Heart
Listen to Your Heart by Roxette is featured in We Built This Glee Club, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by Jesse and Rachel. Rachel starts singing when Jesse enters and join on stage continuing the song together. After the song Rachel asks Jesse why he's back. Lyrics Studio version= Rachel: I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah You've built a love but that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns too dark Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Yeah, yeah, yeah-eah Jesse: Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah Jesse and Rachel: They're swept away and nothing is what it seems Jesse: The feeling of belonging (Rachel: Belonging to your dreams) Listen to your heart Jesse and Rachel (Jesse): When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do (I don't) know where you're going (And) I don't know why But listen to your heart Before (you) tell him goodbye Oh, oh, oh, oh And there are voices That want to be heard So much to mention But you can't find the words Rachel (and Jesse): A sense of magic The beauty that's been (Jesse: Beauty that's been) When love was wilder (than the wind) Jesse: Listen to your heart Jesse and Rachel: When he's calling for you Rachel: Listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) There's nothing Jesse and Rachel: Else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why Rachel: But listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) Jesse and Rachel: Before, oh Listen to your heart Jesse: Listen to your heart Rachel: Take a listen to it Jesse and Rachel (Rachel): Whoa (I don't) know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye |-| Episode version= Rachel: I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah You've built a love but that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns too dark Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Jesse (and Rachel): (Listen) to your heart There's nothing else you can do (Jesse) and Rachel: (I don't) know where you're going (And) I don't know why But listen to your heart Before (you) tell him goodbye Oh, oh, oh, oh Jesse: Listen to your heart (Rachel: Yeah) Jesse and Rachel: When he's calling for you Rachel: Listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) There's nothing Jesse and Rachel: Else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why Rachel: But listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) Jesse and Rachel: Before, oh Listen to your heart Jesse: Listen to your heart Rachel: Take a listen to it Jesse and Rachel (Rachel): Whoa (I don't) know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Trivia *This is the first time Jesse sings since Rolling in the Deep in Prom Queen back in Season Two. **Coincidentally, Rolling in the Deep is also a duet with Rachel which marks his return after being absent for a long time. ** Also, there seems to be a tradition where Rachel starts to sing a song, and Jesse shows up singing, interrupting, and surprising her in the middle of it. *This is one of the songs where someones part(s) in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,' 'Drive My Car, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii ''and Home''. *This is the last time Jesse sings on the show. Errors * At the 7:12 mark in the episode, Rachel accidentally stares at the camera for a split-second. Gallery 11042984_884442414946646_844498513216599553_n.png Tumblr_nl6mvd3MMX1tum8qwo1_500.gif Tumblr_nl6mvd3MMX1tum8qwo2_500.gif Tumblr_nl6mvd3MMX1tum8qwo3_500.gif listen to your heart.png Tumblr nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nr75hfVDV01ra5gbxo2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club